


Guuzen wo yosotta unmei

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [77]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mood Swings, Outdoor Sex, Scratching, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Of course, if I’d have to choose between me and you, I’d rather be defeated a thousand times. You’re the sorest loser on the face of the planet.” he tilted his head, looking impressed. “Look at that: being mean to you actually made me forget I was mad.”“And here I thought that I could cheer you up with some quality time with me. I really wasn’t planning it like this.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Series: 500themes [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Kudos: 2





	Guuzen wo yosotta unmei

**Title: **Guuzen wo yosotta unmei (Fate disguised as a coincidence)

**Characters: **Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto, Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei

**Pairing: **Yaotome/Nakajima

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **2.717

**Prompt: **[421\. Unexplored cavern](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); [19 - Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. The story refers to Itadaki High Jump’s episodes from 2018.07.21-28. Title’s from Hey! Say! JUMP’s Parade wa Owaranai – Life is an Adventure.

“It sucks. It sucks very much. This whole situation sucks, the whole pretending this was a summer vacation sucks, It all just...”

“Sucks?” Yuto interrupted his boyfriend with a smirk on his face.

They still had a few hours to wait before the staff was done dismantling the camp, so they had all scattered around, trying to enjoy that place without having cameras on them.

Yuto had thought that taking Hikaru for a stroll in the forest would’ve been a good idea to calm his nerves.

Clearly, not even the natural beauty of Yamanashi could do anything to impress a sleep-deprived, pissed off Yaotome Hikaru.

“Don’t be smart.” he told him, shaking his head. “I hate this. Every time we have some challenge it ends up like this. Because, of course, I suck worse than this whole idea of camping.” he complained, taking a deep breath and turning to look at his boyfriend. “I'm being a whiny sissy, am I not?”

Yuto laughed out loud, shrugging.

“You have a right to be.” he said, avoiding answering directly. “But don’t you ever dare saying again that my boyfriend sucks.” he got closer, bringing his arms around his neck. “I just think you’re healthier than all of us. Think about me, Ryosuke, Yuri. We could die if we don’t win, that’s why we end up doing that so often. It’s sort of a coping mechanism to avoid having our heads explode.”

Hikaru grinned, shaking his head.

“_Of course_, if I’d have to choose between me and you, I’d rather be defeated a thousand times. You’re the sorest loser on the face of the planet.” he tilted his head, looking impressed. “Look at that: being mean to you actually made me forget I was mad.” he joked.

Yuto pulled away, pretending to be offended.

“And here I thought that I could cheer you up with some quality time with me. I really wasn’t planning it like this.”

For years, since when he and Hikaru had first gotten together, Yuto had kept telling himself that he should’ve worked better on the way he formulated his sentences; he should’ve learnt to express himself in a way his boyfriend couldn’t misunderstand.

Though it was especially hard; Hikaru had a knack for understanding whatever he wanted to.

“Oh.” he said, getting closer to him again, a finger playfully raising the younger’s chin to make him look straight. “And what exactly were you planning when you led me into this forest, far from the crew and the rest of the guys?” he teased him, an amused look on his face.

Yuto winced, taking a step back.

“Honestly, I wanted to take your minds off of stuff. In an _innocent_ way.” he clarified.

Hikaru chuckled, walking toward him until he backed him up against the trunk of a tall cedar, unable to escape him.

“You should know me well enough to be aware there’s nothing innocent when it comes to you and me. Alone. When I'm in a bad mood.”

Yuto was mildly turned on at this point, he couldn’t deny it.

He could, however, not cave so easily.

“You don’t look in a bad mood now.” he pointed out, raising a knee to press it against his boyfriend crotch, smirking when he heard him hiss.

“Proving just how good you are.” Hikaru replied, not at all discouraged. “But it’s going to take a little bit more than a walk in the forest to make me forget these two days. I had to chop up wood, eat crap and sleep basically on the ground whilst you played little prince of Yamanashi. I think I deserve something.”

Yuto smiled, tilting his head.

“Yeah, well. I guess you would’ve been sore. You know, sleeping on the ground and such. I didn’t think you would’ve been up for it.”

Hikaru pressed himself against him, giving a slight roll of his hips.

“Don’t make me tell a bad joke about how _up_ I am for it.” he said, wincing. “Besides, see it as payback. I get a chance to make you sore too.” he teased him, and there he saw he had Yuto, and put on his cockiest smile ever, much to the younger’s chagrin.

“So, since my innocent plan has gone to hell, what’s yours?” he asked, pouting a little.

Hikaru smiled, tender, leaning forward to kiss the pout off his face.

“Nothing to elaborate, I swear. There’s a perfectly viable surface right behind your back, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Yuto goggled, throwing a quick look at the tree.

“So you weren’t joking when you said you were going to make me sore.” he commented. “I don’t know, Hikka. I think we’d better look for an unexplored cavern or something.”

Hikaru scoffed, backing off a little.

“I won’t walk a thousand miles to go inside a dark cave and risk being eaten by some wild animal. In the middle of sex.”

“Better to risk being eaten by a bear than having sex right here in the middle of the forest and risking someone from the staff seeing us. Or, worse, Kota.”

Hikaru laughed, and didn’t move an inch.

“This is my consolation prize, right? I think my wishes should count more than yours.”

Yuto feigned a surprised expression, theatrically putting a hand flat to his chest.

“Do you mean I'm only a consolation prize? And here I thought I was a gold medal.” he joked, making the elder laugh.

“You have to make up for the exhaustion, the food and the sleep all in one shag. If you’re up to the challenge, you can be the Oscar if you want.”

And with that he cut the talk, and started kissing him for real.

From the way Yuto basically went boneless right away, he knew the younger didn’t have any serious complaints about this; not that he cared pretending to have to convince him, anyway. It had always been part of the charm.

He quickly removed his shirt, his mouth moving south to bite on his clavicle, hard enough for Yuto to hiss and possibly to leave a bruise. They were lucky they were done shooting for the day.

“Time, Hikka.” Yuto told him, even though he was keeping his head right in place. “I know it’s arousing and everything, but I really don’t fancy the idea of anyone having to come looking for us.”

Hikaru pulled away, shrugging.

“If you pressure me into making this fast, you might just surpass my lever of sore.” he provoked him, bringing a hand to his pants, teasing his cock through the fabric.

“_Please_.” Yuto said, unimpressed. “It’s not like you’re going to get any rougher than you already do when we’ve got a bed at our disposition. I think I can take it.”

Hikaru kissed him again, harder, moving up to his ear, nibbling at the lobe.

“Then turn around. My boyfriend’s in a rush.” he murmured, and without waiting for Yuto to comply he grabbed his hip and pulled, making him end up face first against the trunk. Yuto hissed, trying to keep at least his face safe from the bark.

“It’s too bad you’re too scrawny to hold me up. That would’ve been easier.” he complained, already feeling the scratches to his chest whilst his boyfriend lowered his pants, his hands spreading his cheeks to get an easier access to his entrance.

“Well, you should’ve thought about that before getting three metres tall and putting on all that muscle. Your fault, really.” he dismissed him, bringing his hand close to the younger’s face. “Lick them. Properly. I want to make you sore, not break you entirely.”

Yuto shivered at that, cursing at himself for how easily he got affected by everything Hikaru said.

As instructed, he took his fingers past his lips, licking around them the best he could; he couldn’t resist putting on a little show for Hikaru’s sake, sucking them deep and hollowing his cheeks when there was absolutely no need for it.

“Easy there, zeitaku* camp. You won’t trick me into settling for you giving me head.” he scolded him, pulling his fingers out and bringing them back to the younger’s opening.

“Hikaru, today we’ve definitely established it’s not my fault if you see hints when they’re not there.” Yuto replied, patronizing, but all of his confidence faded as soon as Hikaru managed to push a finger past his rim.

“You know, I really don’t think you do it on purpose anymore. I think you just act involuntarily toward the goal of turning me on and making me fuck you, no matter where we are. It’s getting tiring, having you as a boyfriend.” he mocked him, pushing another digit alongside the first one.

“Free to walk away whenever you want, Hikaru.” Yuto replied, only mildly annoyed. “Though I have to admit I'm currently looking forward to this. Nothing like being fucked against a tree to be reminded how I won almost everything whilst you lost on every level.” he teased, letting out a chocked scream when the elder pushed another finger in.

“And you dare say you don’t do this to trigger me.” Hikaru said in disbelief, getting even closer to him, his fingers reaching deeper as he scissored them, trying to open his boyfriend up the best he could.

“Well, I do _now_.” Yuto replied, panting a little, pushing his hips back to meet the movements of Hikaru’s wrists. “Would be silly not to, you being knuckle-deep inside me and all.”

Hikaru took a deep breath, slowly removing his fingers and pressing a kiss on his shoulder.

“I can’t even tell you how much I love you Yutti. How much I love us. I don’t think I could’ve ever found a man who suited me this good.”

Yuto turned around, shaking his head.

“Why can’t you ever learn? Fuck me into the tree _first_, and then when your brain is all messed up by endorphins you can tell me how lucky we are that we’re together.”

Far from being offended, Hikaru smirked.

“You’re right. Fucking you into the tree first. I'm doing something wrong if you’re still able to utter three-syllable words.” and with that he lowered his pants to suffice, unceremoniously spitting in his hand to coat his cock, trying to at least make this easier on Yuto. He then pressed against him, and Yuto wasn’t talking anymore, the only sound leaving his pretty lips low groans and encouragement for him to go on.

Hikaru brought an arm around his waist, making him bend over a little and finally starting to push inside, steadily.

“Fuck!” Yuto screamed, his hands trying to find a grip on the trunk, getting possibly scratched in the process. “Well, that’s intense.” he managed to say then, holding very still once his boyfriend bottomed out. “Just give me a minute, Hikka. I think I'm in luxury team at home as well, I'm not used to it anymore.”

Hikaru laughed, low, and bend down to leave a trail of kisses around his shoulder blades, trying to soothe him.

“I'm in no rush.” he murmured against his skin. “Just tell me if it’s too much, Yu. I think all in all I can settle for your mouth.”

Yuto groaned and shook his head, without giving him any verbal response. He kept breathing deeply, willing his body to relax and adjust to the intrusion, and a short while later he turned around.

“You can go.” he whispered, sounding deliciously defeated to Hikaru’s ears.

“Your wish...” he murmured, and then started thrusting inside of him, still going slow enough not to add to his discomfort.

Soon, anyway, Yuto wasn’t thinking about the pain anymore. His moans where more than pleased now, has he rolled his hips back to meet Hikaru’s thrusts, bending even further over to get it deeper inside of him.

Hikaru held his hips tight, both because he was starting to feel overwhelmed and because he knew Yuto could get himself carried away during sex, and he wanted to avoid explaining to all the others why he was badly limping.

Still, he started thrusting a little harder when Yuto asked for it, sending him straight against the trees. He had the suspicion he was going to bear the signs of that little trip on his chest for quite a while, which pleased him more than was licit.

“Touch me, Hikaru.” Yuto asked after a while, his face against the trunk, his mouth open as he breathed in. “It’s too much, I don’t think I can take it much longer.”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you.” Hikaru replied, cheesy, taking advantage of the fact that Yuto was unlikely to scold him for that at the moment.

He brought his hand around him, jerking him off fast as he picked up the rhythm with his hips, and soon it was too much for him as well. He aimed his thrusts, making them as deep as he could as his hand moved faster, and the next thing he knew Yuto was coming, the sound he was making so loud that Hikaru felt grateful they were in the middle of nowhere.

He looked so good, so dishevelled and so out of it that just seeing him like that was enough to give him the right push over the edge. He stilled his hips and tightened the hold around him as he came, muffling whatever sound he was making against the younger’s skin.

They kept still for a while, trying to catch their breaths, until Yuto gently pushed him off and straightened up again.

“So...” he said, recovering his shirt and wearing it, the motion making him wince a little. “Was I an Oscar?”

Hikaru chuckled, still panting a little.

“I wouldn’t know. Is there a Nobel for sex?” he joked, reaching toward him to kiss him. “And, more importantly, can I tell you I love you now?”

Yuto shook his head.

“You should. You’re right, you were never going to find another man who’d let you do this.”

Hikaru nodded, and kissed him again, and again, as if he wasn’t able to stop.

“I love you. And I feel like the luckiest man in the world.” he told him, affectionately.

“You are. Damn, I was too much distracted, I didn’t realize you came inside. Now I'm going to feel sticky and gross for the whole ride...” he paused, sighing. “But I love you too, Hikaru. Of course.” he said then, making Hikaru chuckle.

“Let’s go back. If they get suspicious, just tell them we had a close encounter with a bear. From the way you look, that’s absolutely credible.” he told the younger, than reached out to take his hand and lead him on the road back to the campsite.

As soon as they got there, they saw Kota walking toward them from a distance.

“There you are, we thought you had gotten lost in the woods!” he told them, shaking his head. “We’re almost good to go. They finished picking everything up and...” he stopped, throwing a confused glance at Yuto. “Yutti, why are you all scratched? Haven’t you been in the luxury team most of the time? I didn’t think you had had it so rough.”

Yuto gasped a little, and was quickly trying to find an answer when Kei joined them, the mischievous look on his face telling them he wasn’t as thick as his boyfriend.

“Ko, let’s just go home.” he told him, patronizingly, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away.

“But... his neck’s all scratched, I only meant...” Kota tried to protest, but let Kei shush him and surrendered to ignorance.

Once they were far enough, Yuto turned to look at Hikaru, annoyed.

“So now I'm uncomfortable, sore and embarrassed. I think I did more than I was supposed to, so the scale is now tipped toward me.” he informed him. “You’ve got the two hours ride to decide how you’re going to make it up to me at home.”

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, interested.

“Does it have to be innocent?” he asked, grinning.

Yuto sighed, exasperated, making as to walk away.

“Whatever.” he yelled at him, reaching the others.

Hikaru watched him for a while, before joining him.

Whatever, he had said.

That definitely meant he had the green light.

*luxury


End file.
